


Warpation of Moonlight

by NerdsbianHokie



Series: Auxiliary Room 13 [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Auxiliary Room 13, Christopher Wells, F/F, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moonlight through a window has a way to change the world, warp reality, and gift realizations.</p>
<p>OR, Helena watches Myka take care of her son</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warpation of Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt from musingsofaraven: how about Bering & Wells - one watching the other, thinking that they're unnoticed, but they are noticed. and their thoughts...
> 
> It took some time for me to figure out what I wanted to do with this, until it hit me at work yesterday.
> 
> Myka and Helena in my Auxiliary Room 13 AU, cause why not, right?
> 
> This is set after the final chapter, so an insight into what may came, if I ever actually start writing it again. I don’t know if this would actually be canon in that universe, as I didn’t really take into account the timelines of certain plans, but whatever. My universe, my rules
> 
> In this, Christopher is seven months old, which puts him at about the development of a five-month-old born at their due date (from my research, that’s how pre-mes development stages can be measured, as they are still developing as they would in the womb for the first bit of their lives). That puts this in April-ish. Christopher would have only moved into their room a couple of months back, having stayed in Jane’s room prior, to give Myka some time to heal before having an infant in her room.
> 
> I’m not sure exactly how long Myka and Helena have been together at this point, but I know they go on their first date during the winter, but before the New Year. Sometime in December, I guess, so about five months.
> 
> Enjoy

 

She did not know the time.  Moonlight shone through the window, painting a square of light on the floor between the two beds.  The air was warm, and Helena warmer still, cocooned in her blankets as she was.  The heat lulled her, laying a haze over her mind that warped reality and threatened to pull her back to sleep.  Only the sight before her kept her awake.

On the other bed, curled in the corner, Myka held Christopher to her chest.

She held him close with one hand, the other cupping his head, her fingers threading through his hair.  She was murmuring to him, so softly that the words blurred by the time they reached Helena.  Even without hearing them, however, Helena knew they formed a story, as Myka had taken up the habit of weaving tales for the boy.

Christopher shifted, reaching up to grab the collar of Myka’s shirt.

Helena smiled, and pushed further into her blankets.  She had woken to Christopher’s first cries twenty minutes earlier.  She had lain for a few moments, building up the will to leave her comfort.  When she went to get up, however, Myka was already holding him, pacing back and forth in an attempt to sooth.

Christopher’s cries had quieted quickly, so Helena had stayed in bed to simply watch.

Despite her initial reservations, Myka was amazing with Christopher.  That the boy had taken to her like he had none save Helena certainly helped.

And Myka… Myka was gentle and patient and wonderful and - Helena’s smile fell - probably exactly what she had never had in a parent.

She pushed away the thought of Myka as Christopher’s parent, that was something she did not want to touch, and instead considered Myka in comparison to her parents.

She had never actually known Myka’s father, true, nor seen much interaction between the two, but she had heard enough, and seen the pain Myka still carried.  She knew that Myka would never hurt Christopher, or any child.  Not only was it beyond her nature, but she simply wouldn’t allow herself to do so.  The few times Helena had even seen Myka angry, the girl had removed herself, pulled away.  The one time Christopher had been in the room, she had taken one look at him, then walked out.

It pained Helena, to see such a caring person so tortured.  Not only with the physical scars, the emotional turmoil, and the memories, but the doubt.  Helena knew, Pete knew, Jane knew, that Myka was a good person, that her capacity to care so surpassed any ability she had to harm.  Everyone knew, except Myka.

Myka, who was pushing away from the corner and standing.  She held Christopher close as she left Helena’s line of sight.  When she reappeared, she was unburdened, and crouched next to Helena’s bed.  She reached up and pushed Helena’s blanket back.

“He’s asleep,” she whispered.

“I could have gotten him, you know,” Helena replied.

Myka shrugged.  “I was already awake.”

Helena grimaced.  Nightmare, it had to be.

They stared at each other for a few moments, then Myka nodded vaguely and started to stand.  Helena started to reach out and grab her, only to jerk her hand back.

Myka raised an eyebrow at the movement.

Helena took a deep breath, then pushed her blankets back even more, inviting Myka in.

“Charles and I often shared a bed when we couldn’t sleep,” she explained.  It was the same explanation she always gave.

Myka, as she always did, smiled and climbed onto the bed.  In the motions to get to the other side of Helena, and closer to the wall, however, she paused.

She hovered over Helena, straddling the girl’s hips, hands on either side of Helena’s shoulders.  The moonlight turned the intense stare mystical, the green of her eyes only just cutting through the monotone.  Helena resisted the urge to reach up and kiss her, to turn them over and have her way.  She ignore the way her body sang at the contact, at the pressure, at the security flowing through her.

She had known for months that she cared deeply for Myka, she never would have asked her out otherwise.  She had just never realized how deep those feelings went.

In that moment, though, with the fresh memory of Myka caring for her child, and clear green staring down at her, and the moon warping the reality of the room as it does, it hit her.

She was falling in love with Myka Bering.

Or, she was already in love with Myka Bering, and only falling further and further.

As she stared back up at Myka, she vowed to herself to, perhaps not to never hurt her, but to always protect her, to do whatever it took to keep her safe.

In time that may mean more, but in the here and now, with Myka’s body pressed against hers, it meant respecting Myka’s comfort.  It meant waiting until Myka was comfortable moving things forward, and, if that day never came, it meant accepting it, and making sure Myka knew she was alright with it.  It meant making sure Myka knew there was nothing wrong with her.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Myka leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Myka was smiling when she pulled back and rolled off of Helena.  Her back pressed against the wall.  She left one leg and arm draped over Helena.  She was still smiling when Helena turned her head to look at her.  She was still smiling when she moved forward to kiss Helena again, on the lips this time, and still smiling when she moved back.

Helena couldn’t help but smile as well, or join in when Myka started to laugh, and when Myka pulled her closer, she let her, turning to her side so her back was pressed to Myka’s front.

She relaxed into the warmth behind her and fell asleep to the thought that she had completely fallen in love with Myka Bering, and didn’t care how much further she fell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not shown - Jane walking into the room in a few hours to wake them up, only to walk right out, because their ‘secret relationship’ is only actually a secret to Artie and Pete, but the girls don’t know that.
> 
> So, yeah.
> 
> I didn’t get to it in Auxiliary Room 13, although I did allude to it at points, but Myka is demisexual, and completely repulsed until that connection forms. That’s why she didn’t like kissing Sam. Non-romantic or sexual kisses don’t bother her (like all the times Pete would kiss her temple or cheek), but anything more feels wrong.
> 
> So, this is their first kiss (cause Helena’s smart, realized that Myka didn’t want to, and has talked to her about it). I went back and forth as to whether Myka was actually going to kiss Helena. I finally decided that she wouldn’t, and she decided to anyway.


End file.
